Familiar
by psychopathjack
Summary: Familiar-closely intimate or personal: a familiar friend; to be on familiar terms.


In a matter of seconds, the whole purpose of his existence rained down upon him in a thousand glittering pieces. The mirror was broken, shattered. There was no putting it back together all over again.

She was gone. Her unfinished words along with her.

_What did she want to tell me?_

All he could do was stare, repeating his question over again in his mind. Warmth reached his shoulder as Zelda treaded behind him, reaching out awkwardly to comfort him. "I am sorry…"

She sounded apathetic. Perhaps she knew it was bound to happen. Zelda knew Midna the longest even if she wasn't constantly by the twili's side after all.

He turned to face the regal woman, waiting for her instructions. He couldn't do anything else; he wouldn't wander without guidance just as always. And before long they walked slowly down the forgotten prison, Zelda somehow fairing better than Link did. He didn't mind.

That's how time passed. He followed, and she faired better. Eventually he returned to Ordon, greeting the children and their families with a smiling face; Zelda by his side. They didn't stay, and they never visited long, but it gave him something more to live for…without her.

Next, he came not in his green tunic, instead in shining armor of the court under the princess. Her knight and her best friend. He could follow her till forever now, and that seemed so…_familiar_.

The day he was knighted, the tip of her sword caressing his shoulders just as awkwardly as her touch, all he could think of was the golden wolf. The skeletal being that trained him as he hunted Zant and Ganondorf. It was as if they shared the same fate…

"Do you think of her often?" Zelda had asked one day, pacing about the throne room as usual. He gave the same, simple nod he always did. She smiled distantly in return.

"I am sure one day you will meet again."

The way she said it, she meant another life. His stomach knotted. Not out of despair-frustration.

_How tiring…_

He sighed. It was the first time he ever heard her say it, but not the first time he thought he heard it in general. Did the golden wolf feel a sense of déjà vu during his journeys? When he was playing teacher, training a new hero for the world perhaps?

She grew more distant, never bothering to look Link in the face. She had a comprehension of something he couldn't possibly understand. Wisdom bore a heavy burden he supposed.

Courage dealt loneliness he assumed the more time passed. Colin, Malo, Talo, and Beth grew considerably, taking on tasks and traveling as young adults out across the country often coming to visit Link from time to time.

Ilia married, as to be expected. Hopefully to a good man, someone like her father or Rusl. He stayed away, as best as possible. The image of a married life was painful for him.

Zelda had not once mentioned marriage. She stayed as distant from her people just like she did to him. Because she knew something he didn't. Something he should know, but it wasn't her job to explain. He understood better not to ask, on the days she spoke to him from a side-glance either in her throne or out in the fields riding her horse.

That morning he joined her up the steps of the castle, the sun shining brightly down and allowing the glass to gleam in his eyes. It reminded him of a dream he once had, about finding Zelda as she was spying on her father as a little girl. Sounded about right, she was his lifeline, so she must be his lifeline in his dreams.

For whatever reason, he felt the urge to tell her about it, a half smile on his face. She returned his gaze for once in such a long time, the same apathetic look she held before after Midna left. "How familiar."

He frowned, the knot clenching at his stomach again.

* * *

><p><em>Its been awhile since I've uploaded anything on here. Not since I was 15 I think...<br>Hopefully I have greatly improved. This needed to be done, and here it is. My view on Twilight Princess universe as a whole with the Zelda series. _


End file.
